Forever & Always: Friends
by AshAndMistyLover3
Summary: Ash, and his friends meet up with some old friends! And also see some unexpected faces. Can Ash figure out a way to repair old and broken friendships/relationships? Read and find out! Has AAML, and some other made up ones two!


**Hey guys! wow its been a looong time since I've written... ok ok I know you're all probably mad at me for not writing in over a year, and that my other stories have been deleted... and I apologize! I've unfortunately been caught up with school, and some serious situations that needed my full attention. However I'm here now right? better late then never right? No? okay... well its summer break now so I should be posting more then normal. (my normal was at least once a week) And I have a brand new fic for all you fans! :) sooo with out further ado... lets get on with the story!**

* * *

here we see ash and the gang approaching yet another city in the Sinnoh region! looks like our friends are egger to see some familiar faces!

"ash! Slow down! What's the rush anyway?" Dawn called out as her and Brock chased after their friend.

"I can't slow down! I'm too excited!" Ash yelled! "I haven't seen her in so long!"

Ash raced into town in hopes to see his old friend. His buddy Pikachu and his friends followed him through the streets of Vesria. All the cars, shops, and friendly faces blended in with the buzz of the town as they ran. Finally they came to a stop in front the Pokémon center!

"I...get...that you're...excited...but did we...have to run... all the way here?" Brock panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't help it!" ash exclaimed. "I haven't seen her in so long!" Ash Smiled big at just the thought of seeing his friend again. _"I'm finally going to see her...after so long...I've missed her so much. And today when I see her I'm going to tell her!" _Ash thought to himself.

"I'm excited to meet her too!" Dawn squealed as they walked into the Pokémon center. "They call her the 'princess of Hoenn'! I have so much to learn from her!"

As they walked in they noticed that the Pokémon center was unusually busy. They knew that Vesria was a big city with a lot of people, but this was ridiculous. It was filled with what looked to be other Pokémon trainers. Just when they were taking it all in...

"Ash! Brock! Over here!" A voice called out.

The gang turned to see their old friend May! Not only that, but next to her stood another familiar face, Gary!

"May! ...and Gary!?" Ash and Brock said in unison.

The three trainers moved their way through the crowd to greet their friends! As the approached them, May runs up to ash to ash and gives him a big hug! With her arms wrap around his neck, and his arms around her waist, they seemed to hug for what seemed like forever.

"I missed you so much" ash whispered. He squeezed her tighter. He pulled back a bit to get a good look at her. "And I like the new look!"

May was wearing an orange button up, sleeveless top, held with a light green belt, orange shoes, and well fitting black shorts. Also she now had a green bandana, instead of red, and carried a yellow backpack unlike her usual fanny pack.

"Ahem" Gary cleared his throat. "Cant you two love birds be all mushy some other time?" he said with a smirk.

"We're not loving birds!" may exclaim while Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu all snickered at his joke. However ash stayed silent, hiding his face with his hat. Although the rest of the gang didn't notice, Pikachu did.

Pikachu saw the blush on his owner's cheeks and him biting his lip. He remembered when they would travel around with May and her little brother ash. Ash did have a bit of a crush on the young girl back then. May was only a couple years younger than him, and they were very close. He was there when she first started her journey and they helped each other become even better trainers. They got along great too! A lot better than him and misty ever did!

"_Misty..." _the yellow mouse thought. Pikachu then began to daze off into space, thinking about past adventurers and old friends, and all the fun times they been through.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm dawn!" the blue haired trainer squealed. "Ash and Brock talk about you all the time!"

May smiled big and giggled. "Do they now? Well its nice too meet you too!"

The two girls went on laughing, giggling, trading contest strategies and more. Brock and Gary sat down to talk while ash had gone to the café to get the gang some drinks. Anything he could to get away before Gary teases him again.

"So Gary what brings you here too Vesria?" Brock asked holding Pikachu in his lap while ash was gone.

"Actually I was just passing through! I'm on my way to Solace on Town! But I decided it wouldn't hurt to stay for a day or two and enjoy the city! And I just happened to bump into May in front of one of the shops here in town." Gary said just as ash returned with everyone's drinks. "Thanks Ashy-boy!" Gary said smirking.

"Ugh! You know I hate it when you call me that!" ash said firmly. Pikachu could sense his trainer was getting a bit frustrated, so he hoped onto his shoulder and started to whisper in his ear.

"Pika Pika! Pi Pikaa Chu chu Pikachu! Pika pi..."(don't get too riled up! remember what happened last time?) the Pokémon said to his trainer.

"Yeah yeah ok" Ash said in return. "I just hate it when he calls me that!" he said a bit louder. "He's the only one who calls me that too! It's so annoying!" ash complained.

"Oh that's where you wrong my friend." Gary said as he sipped on his Gatorade.

"Really? Who else called him that?" Dawn said with curiosity.

"Yea who else?" may said. "No one that I remember calls my ash that. Not even his mom!"

Brock could tell all this talk about ash's silly childhood nicknames, was getting ash mad. So to prevent any fighting Brock spoke up before anyone could say anything else. "Why don't we all go check in? Maybe we just need to calm down? The Vesria Pokémon center is supposed to have really nice rooms!"

the rest of the gang agreed and they made their way over the front counter where nurse joy and another trainer where talking.

As usual, Brock went love crazy and took nurse joys hand, while she was in the middle of talking to another trainer. " If you were standing in front of a mirror holding 11 red roses you would be looking at the 12 most beautiful things in the world!" he said in a sad attempt to flirt the nurse joy.

But before Croagunt could come out of his poke ball and hit him with a poison fist, the female trainer that had been talking to nurse joy, grabs Brock bye the ear and starts yelling.

"Hey! Don't you see I was having a conversation? What the Hell? -" the trainer yelled! But was interrupted.

May and dawn gasped at her language! "Hey! Don't yell at my friend like that! Who do you think you are?" Ashe yelled back!

"Enough!" nurse joy yelled! All of the kids went silent. "Now either stop fighting or all of you will get kicked out of this Pokémon center!" everyone nodded in unison. Then, like nothing nurse joy went back to her usual perky self. "Good!" she smiled as she looked at her computer, but it quickly faded. "Oh dear! It seems were all full except for two rooms!" she looked up at the group. "Do you think you guys could share? Just until more space is available."

" what?! I don't wanna share a room with this idiot!" the female trainer said. Angrily

"well I wouldn't wanna share a room with a brat like you either!" Ash yelled.

May and dawn got in-between the two in attempt to prevent any more fighting but the two just continued to argue.

Brock ignored the two bickering trainers and said to nurse joy "yes! We can share! It'll be no problem at all!"

"Great... can i have your names please? And I'll have chancy bring you your rooms." nurse joy said.

"Brock Harrison. Group of... five" he said as he counted heads

"and you dear?" nurse joy said to the trainer.

"Ugh fine! My name is Lina Avalos." she said.

Lina was wearing a red crop top, similar to Misty's yellow one, a black sleeveless jacket, and black jean short shorts. She also had red vans and a black snapback hat with red brim. She looked about 5'0, just slightly shorted then may, and she was very well developed. She looked fit, but a bit thick. She had straight black hair that fell down her back almost flawlessly. She had big chocolate brown eyes and brown skin.

She looked very familiar to ash, but all he could focus on was the heat of the moment anger.

Gary, up until now was silent, "Lina? Lina Avalos?" He looked at her shockingly, while the rest of the gang look confused. Even Pikachu didn't understand. Except ash. It took him a minute. But he finally realized who she was!

"Lina Avalos" ash said under his breath. "Long time no see..."

* * *

**And I think ill end it there! what do you guys think? please be sure to favorite and follow me and this story! Don't forget to read my other fics too! Make sure to leave your comments, critisim, advice, and what ever else you feel like in the down bar below!**

**XoXo ~AshAndMistyLover3**


End file.
